What I've been looking for
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Songfic. In a day of winter, Harry finally reveals his true feelings to Hermione. High School Musical's song. Read and reviews, please!


Disclaim: Harry Potter's characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the music "What I've been looking for" is part of the sound track of the Disney's movie, High School Musical.

Synopsis: In a day of winter, Harry finally reveals his true feelings to Hermione.

Genre: Romance – One-shot – Songfic.

_**What I've been looking for **_

The winter is in its acme and an extensive snow layer recovers the soil and the roofs of Hogsmeade, giving to the villa an aspect cold and solitary.

– Seems that makes so much time that we were here...

– But nevertheless everything seems so the same...

– It's truth...

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter walk together for the villa, eight years after they have formed in Hogwarts. Both continue friends and always obtain time for find each other and have good moments together, although recently they don't have sees a lot, due to work commitments. This is way, on that afternoon, Harry invited his friend for a walk in Hogsmeade.

– I was very happy with your invitation, Harry. It's very good to see you again...

– It's also very good to see you, Hermione. You are... prettier than never…

– Thank you, Harry. You are also very well... – Hermione answers feeling her face blush slightly with the praise of Harry.

The snow resumes to drop, turning the coldest climate, what forces Harry and Hermione seek it shelter. They enter in a Café that was inaugurated recently, near the Dedosdemel, for protect of the snow. After hearing tinkling soft of the door when closing, they occupy one of the tables near the window.

– We can drink a hot chocolate, seeing that we are here – Hermione suggests after sitting down of backs for the window and in front of Harry.

– It's a good idea. Hermione, you should be wondering why I didn't invite Rony for coming with us...

– For saying the truth, I imagined that in the beginning, but now... I'm liking enough of the company...

The comment of Hermione does with that Harry feels safer and confident on what he has to say. After asking the chocolate, he breathes deeply and faces Hermione for one moment, in silence.

– So...

– So... What?

– You mean me something.

– How are you know?

– I know you enough for deducing that, Harry...

– You are right, I do mean you a thing, or better, a lot of things... actually everything is summarized to an only thing, I think... – Harry answers a little bit messy.

– It's well, I'm hearing – Hermione says with a kindly smile.

– How long ago we meet each other? A long time, is not?

– Fourteen years, for being exact.

– Yes, right, fourteen years. It's really much time. And on that whole time happened many things in my life... in our lives; high and low, you know. And we were always together.

– It's true.

– What I'm meaning is... you were always with me, although I thought was alone, you were always my best friend, until more than that; I think there isn't anybody in the world who I trust more than in you...

****

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

– Thank you, Harry. I can say the same of you...

– But the question is that, lately, the things changed...

– Changed? – Hermione asks with a certain apprehension – How come?

– Don't understand me badly, everything that I just said it continues being true, it's obvious, but...

Harry stops of speaking while the waitress serves the hot chocolate. When she leaves, Hermione faces him with a confused expression; he has a sip of his chocolate before continuing.

– Do you know that habit we have that always to seek the things far? When actually what we more want was in our front the whole time?

– I understand what you mean... – Hermione answers smiling tactfully for him.

– Already a time ago I began feeling... different with you, Mione; of a way that I had never felt before me, with anybody. And that's feeling make me very well...

Hermione now begins to feel a sudden heat, and not sure if it's for the chocolate or for the words of Harry.

– I have been thinking enough in you and everything that you represent for me, and I don't understand as I didn't notice before, it's everything so obvious! – Harry exclaims looking at directly in the Hermione's eyes – You are... perfect for me, Hermione... All the love that I have been looking for long ago... I finally found... in you... – he says with anxiety.

– Harry...

– I'm passionate for you, Hermione.

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**That I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

The words of Harry are followed by a deep silence. Trying to move away the horrible thought of having made a great mistake when revealing his feelings to Hermione, he chooses not to say anything else until that she's pronounced and limit to drink his hot chocolate again. Hermione deviates her glance and maintains it fixed in your cup, seizing firmly with both hands. When she goes back again to Harry, she makes it with a tender and soft look.

– Harry... you nor imagine as I dreamed to hear those words of you... – she says holding his hand on the table.

– Is it truth? – he asks feeling the warmth of the hand of Hermione on his.

– Yes, it's truth – she confirms with a smile – You were always the love of my life, although I'm not always has noticed that... Nobody more make me feel what I feel when I am with you, I... need you for make me happy, because... I love you, Harry...

Harry listens the confession of Hermione feeling his heart beat faster each word. Nor could believe that all the time she felt the same thing...

– I love you too, Mione. Only lament not to have said before... – he says while holds her other hand lovingly.

****

So good to be seen

So good to be heard

Don't have to say a word

For so long I was lost

So good to be found

I'm loving having you around

They looking each other for one moment and soon after approach the possible maximum, seeing that have the table as obstacle, and they unite their lips in a soft and amorous kiss, wanted and desired for both a long time. Some instants after, Hermione interrupts the kiss kindly and murmurs in a low voice for Harry:

– I think is better we continue outside, with more privacy...

Only this moment he perceives the curious glances that observe their public demonstration of passion; in spite of the place not to be exactly full, all the presents addressed their attention to them.

– Yes, I agree with you...

After paying the bill, they leave the Café and walk some steps for a lateral street, still hand in hand.

– This is being from far the best visit to Hogsmeade! – Hermione admits lively.

– Yes, it's really great! I'm very happy for being here with you... – Harry answers stopping of walking and hugging Hermione of a cozy way. She retributes the hug, resting the head in his shoulder.

In spite of the cold that's doing, their warm hug maintains them sufficiently heated to that they can enjoy entirely the moment. They stay like this for a long moment, until that return to face each other and, after changing a significant glance for some instants, they surrender to a new kiss, of this time much more intense and deep.

Both continue to kiss with passion and desire, expressing physically your feelings formerly repressed, without caring with the snowflakes that continue to drop on them.

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**That I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

****

When their lips separate for some seconds, Harry whispers in the Hermione's ear:

– I love you... you make my life to have worth...

She smiles for him, touching his nose with her nose of an affectionate way, making him smile too.

– I love you too... – she answers before another a hot and long kiss under the snow – You were always in my heart, Harry...

_**The End **_

* * *

_Note: _

_Hi! I loved the movie High School Musical and "What I've been looking for" is my favorite music; I think it represents very well the relationship between Harry and Hermione. I wrote this fanfic originally in Portuguese and now I decided to translate to English, then sorry for any mistake. I hope you have liked and that send me reviews! _

_Kisses for everybody!_

_Estelar _


End file.
